Code 207 A Joker Fanfic
by AP0DY0PSIS
Summary: When the Joker escaped Arkham Asylum, two girls went missing. One of them was Abby Walters, this is her story.
1. The First Mistake

I turned on the TV, but everything the newsreader told me has already been said.

The boats didn't sink, Harvey Dent was murdered, cops were killed and Batman was to blame.

I never stopped believing in the Batman, I kept believing that it was the Jokers fault, who was now locked up in Arkham Asylum, maximum security.

I decided to call Shezzana, my best friend since I moved to Gotham with my mom.

"Abby?" She sounded a bit worried.

"Hey, Ann, do you wanna go do something? I'm bored to death.." I sighed.

"Oh my God, have you seen thae trailer of that new horror movie, we should def. see it!"

"No I have not, is it really that awesome?" She could be a little too enthousiast sometimes.

"Yeah it's really that awesome Abby, do you wanna go see it tonight?"

"Sure, just wait a sec, I'll be there at your place in like half an hour okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then!"

Finally, now my mom had to let me go.. She had been very protective after what happened a few weeks ago, I wasn't allowed to leave, at all.

My mom lost faith in the Batman after she heard what he did, my mom was thinking about leaving Gotham again, and moving back to Europe, but luckily I convinced her to stay, I didn't want to move again.

My mom was sitting in her room, playing stupid Facebook games, like she always did. I knocked on her door to get her attention.

"Mom? Im going to the movies with Shezzana, I'm not sure when I'll be home, but I'll take me phone and keys with me, okay?"

"Oh please, please be careful Abby.."

"Always am." I continued walking to my room.

I put on some gray skinny jeans and a black oversized shirt. I loved oversized shirts, and since I wasn't the skinniest person, they looked good on me. But whatever, I'd rather look they way I do, with boobs, than be skinny and have a flat chest. But of course, Shezzana had it all, a beautiful mocha coloured skin and she was skinny, but curvy. Her long black hair hanging down her face as if she was a Disney princess.

Most of the people at our school didn't really like us, we were different, and they couldn't accept that.. Well, screw them. She was all I needed anyway, we liked the same music, clothing, makeup, books, movies, everything.

The bathroom mirror showed me that my makeup was still the way I wanted it to be, so I just put my hair in a messy bun and put on my shoes. I grabbed my bag and gave my mom a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Bye mom!" I closed the door behind me and started my journey to Shezzanas house.

She was wearing her favorite outfit, a black skinny with a red tshirt.

The Monach theatre wasn't very far from her house, so within ten minutes we arrived at our destination.

There weren't a lot of people in the theatre so we could put our feet on the chairs in front of us.

Shezzana was right, the movie kicked ass.

On our way back we talked about the movie and laughed like there was nothing going on, and nothing ever happened, till we walked pass the large building with the large flatscreens.

'THE JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM'

What? Maximum security my ass!

"Ann, look!" I pointed at the flatscreen.

Her eyes grew wider. "What?! How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know, let's go." I grabbed her arm and continued walking, a little faster this time.

"Wait, if we go this way we'll be home faster." She pointed at the alley to our right.

"Okay." I said, as I followed her.

I looked at my watch, longest five minutes of my life.

We were almost at her house when a couple of guys came walking towards us, we decided to take the alley to our left, but the joke was on us, because another group was waiting for us at the end.

"Let's ask those people for help." Shezzana pointed at a white Audi A1 that was waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" We started walking towards fhe car when we heard one of the guys jelling at us while the others laughed.

Shezanna knocked on the window of the car, which slowly scrolled down.

"Ladies?" A man, in his late twenties was looking at us through his glasses. His curly brown hair reminded me of dr. Crane, who was working at Arkham before he changed his identity to Scarecrow.

"Err, we are being followed by a couple of guys.." She pointed at the men behind us, but when she turned around to look at them, they were gone.

Odd..

I wondered if they ever caught Scarecrow, 'till I saw this shadowy figure sitting in the back seat, but I couldn't make up who, or what, it was.

"Followed.. Well, get in, I'll give you girls a ride home." He sounded so calm, it was almost suspicious.

"Yes please!" Again, Shezzana was way too enthousiast, but when I wanted to tell her we could just walk home she was already sitting in the passenger seat, so I decided to just get in.

The person next to me looked away when I got in, so I couldn't see a face, but the orange overall told me everything I needed to know.

"Ann?" My voice was small.

When she looked back, her eyes grew bigger. I saw the person next to me press something against his face, and the driver put something over his head. The last thing I heard was a hissing sound, coming from somewhere inside the car.


	2. Blood

When I woke up, I heard someone scream in the other room, it didn't take me long to realize it was Shezzana.

The room was too dark to see, but the sound led me to the door. _Locked, of course._

"Let me in!" I pounded on the door as hard as I could. "Let me in!"

Just when my hands started to hurt, the door opened.

"What." A guy with a white shirt opened the door and blocked my view.

"Let me in!" I tried to act tough, but it didn't really work. At all.

"Sure, if that's what you want." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room, where I saw Shezzana sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, her back facing me, still crying.

"Shezzana!"

"Oh, so that's your name. Well, that wasn't that hard, was it?" An odd voice sounded from the corner of the room, but it was too dark to see who it was, 'til he started walking towards us. The guy with the white shirt let go of my arm and backed up until I was standing with my back against te wall. He wasn't wearing his overcoat, no jacket, no waistcoat, just his purple coloured pants and his shirt.

"Now, be a good girl and-ah, tell me your name, too." The Joker was now only standing a couple of feet away from me.

"I umm, I-" I've never felt that scared in my life, nervous, and scared.

"Well?" He placed one of his hands on the wall, near my head.  
"Abby.."  
"Okay, erm, Abby, rule #1, speak with two words."  
"I, I'm sorry.. My name is Abby.." He turned around, looking at Shezzana.  
"You should clean this up, Abby." Putting the emphasis on Abby.

Without even thinking about what he said I ran over to Shezzana, who was still tied up in her chair.  
"Shezzana? It will be okay, I'm here now okay? You'll be fine." She carefully opened her eyes.

"Abby?"  
"Shh, I'm gonna get you out of here.."  
I tried to untie her, but the ropes were rather tight, and I couldn't get them loose.  
The Joker must have seen me struggling, because in all of a sudden he threw a switchblade our way, almost hitting Shezzana.

I cut the ropes, and decided I needed to clean her face, this was the first time she didn't look as stunning as she normally did, her face bruised and blood coming out of her nose and the corners of her mouth.

"Umm Joker?" He did not respond.  
"Err, mister Joker?"  
"See, it really isn't that hard. What do you want, Abby?" He sounded calm, like the driver, I wondered where he went..  
"Can I please have a towel or something, to clean her face? Please?" I did not look at him, too scared of how he might react.  
"Behind you." He pointed at the door, and I noticed his hands were covered with blood. _Poor_ Shezanna. _Maybe I should clean his hands too..  
Or not..  
What if he gets mad if I don't?  
Meh, he never said I had to..  
Oh well._

In the bathroom I took a minute to think about what happened. _Kidnapped. Kidnapped by the Joker. Who would've thought.._  
I took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

Even though I tried to be careful while cleaning her face, her eyes showed me that it hurt anyway.  
"I'm Sorry, Ann." I whispered, making sure the Joker, who was still standing in the corner of the room, couldn't hear me.

When her face was as clean as possible, I slowly walked over to the Joker, who was watching my every move.  
"Can I please have your hand?" He looked at me as if I had just asked him out or something, raising one eyebrow.  
"Please?" I asked, again.  
He sighed, still looking at me, still not moving.  
"Fine, whatever." Shocked by what I just said I threw the towel at him, turned around and walked back to Shezzana. _Oh fuck.. Did I really just do that?__  
_

"Oh you are _so_ gonna regret that, Abby." For a second I thought that he was coming after me, but he walked into another room. _Oh, thank God!  
__  
_

I put my arm around Shezzana and together we walked back to 'our' room, it didn't take us long before we fell back asleep on the kingsize bed. 


	3. Elliot, Steven & Chris

When Shezzana woke me up the next, what felt like, morning, it was still dark. She switched the lights on, looking way better than she did last night.  
"Damn, this place is rather fancy, Abs." She sighed, staring at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
"Yeah, I wonder if he decorated it himself.." I said, rubbing my eyes.  
"Probably not, I mean, look at him." She laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh after what happened last night.  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
"What? Why? I mean, seriously, look at him, he can't decorate a house like this.."  
"I mean, he could easily be listening to us right now, and you're just insulting him.." She's always been somewhat of a blabbermouth.  
"No I'm not.. Okay, maybe. I'll be nice from now on, I promise." She grinned.  
"Im serious, Ann. You should be more careful."  
"I know, I'm sorry.." She sat down on the bed. "I just don't know.. What are we gonna do Abby?" Trying hard to hold her tears back.  
"I don't know either.." I wrapped my arms around her. _Damn, I always thought she was the strong_ _one.._

We sat there for about 5 minutes, without saying anything. Just thinking about what would happen next.  
"Ann?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think he's gonna kill us?" She let go and looked at me, wiping her tears away.  
"Why do you even think about that.. I mean, he must want something from our parents or something, I guess.. I mean.. He can't just kidnap us and then kill us.. Right?" She stuttered.

_At this point, I knew we were screwed. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was that person who always knew what to say, or do. Not me.__  
_

"No, I guess you're right.." But I knew better.  
"Abs?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need to pee." She giggled.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, let's go then." I stood up and opened the door carefully.  
"Okay, I think everyone's asleep or something.." I whispered. Shezzana followed me to the bathroom.

"Stealth modes on." She laughed.  
"Shut up, they'll hear us." I whispered. "Okay, I'll just wait right here, hurry." I opened the bathroom door and let her in.  
"Okay, boss."

It was cold in the living room, and almost too dark to see. I could't resist walking up to the giant couch near the fireplace, just to see how comfortable it was.  
_Damn._ _That was one expensive couch. _

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" A guy whispered from across the room. "You shouldn't be here!"  
"I- I'm Sorry, Shezzana had to go to the bathroom, I'm sorry.." He kind of looked like the guy with the white shirt who had opened the door for me, but I didn't recognize his voice.  
"It's okay, as long as the boss doesn't find out, just go back to your room as soon as you can okay?" I nodded.  
When Shezzana opened the door I immediately grabbed her arm dragged het back to our room.  
_That guy was.. Nice?_

"Jeez, let me go! What's your problem, Abs?" She said, as I closed the door behind us.  
"Nothing, just go back to sleep.." And so we did.

* * *

We woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, which instantly got us hungry. I didn't want to tell Shezanna about the guy from last night, so I just followed her to the living room, even though I knew we were supposed to stay inside our own room.

"Note to self, lock the door next time." Joker said, a little too loud. He was watching the news, while the others were eating breakfast. "Hey look, you guys are on TV, you're famous now." He grinned.

_'Last night, the 16 year old Abby Walters and the 17 year old Shezzana Davis went missing after they went to see a movie. They were supposed be home around 1:30 am, but they never returned home. Some say they might have been kidnapped by the Joker, since he escaped the asylum that night, but it has yet to be confirmed by the GCPD.'  
_The newsreader continued talking, and two pictures of us appeared on the television screen.

"Really? They chose that picture?! That's like the worst picture even taken of me!" Shezzana said, looking at her picture.  
"Do you really care about your picture right now?" I whispered, making sure no one could hear me.

"Anyways, do you guys want, ah, breakfast?" Joker asked, as he turned off the TV.  
"Yes!"  
"No, thanks." I said, too afraid to look at him.  
I heard him getting up and walking towards us.  
"Why, ah, not?" He asked.  
"I'm a vegetarian.."  
"Oh, well, Elliot here, is a vegetarian too, you can have what he has." He pointed at the guy with the white shirt, who opened the door for me, yesterday.  
_Elliot. Okay.  
_  
He turned around to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
"What?" Raising one eyebrow.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked, quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"In private?"  
He looked at the guys, still sitting at the table. "Well, this could get, ah, interesting." They all started laughing and I have to admit, it was pretty funny.  
"Come with me." I followed him to what seemed to be his bedroom.

"What is it?" He sat down on his bed.  
_ Okay, here we go.._  
"I need, err, medication.."  
"Medication? What for?"  
I took a deep breath. "My psychosis.." I looked at him and added: "And Shezzana and I are both on birth control.."  
He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes.  
"Wait what? Psychosis? Birth control?" He shook his head. "Do you two have boyfriends? I don't get it, they're not here.."  
"No, I mean _the pill.._ It's for, you know, monthly struggles.."  
"Ah, I see. Sit down." He gestured to the chair standing next to the bed.  
"I'm gonna need the name of the, ah, meds, you are taking."  
"I don't know any names or whatever.." I felt uncomfortable, I've never told anyone this, no one knew, except for my mom. I looked down, staring at my feet.  
"You should see Jonathan, I'm sure he, ah, knows."  
"Jonathan?" I looked up.  
"Dr. Crane? The driver?"  
"Scarecrow?"  
"Bingo!"  
"Okay.. Thanks." I stood up and left the room.

"What the hell, Abby?! You just left me here!" Shezzana said, her eyes burning with anger.  
"I'm sorry.."  
"Sure." She walked back to our room, leaving me with the guys.

"Are you still hungry?" Elliot asked.  
"Yeah.."  
"Do you want some pie?"  
"Pie?"  
"We can't eat meat remember?" He winked.  
_Okay, I guess you could say he was hot..  
_  
He disappeared into the kitchen, to return with the best breakfast you can wish for when you're kidnapped..  
_Maybe these people weren't that bad?_

"So, you're 16, right?"  
"Yep, you?"  
"26."  
"You're old."  
"Haha, yeah, I guess I am." He paused for a second. "Well, anyway, that's Steven," He pointed at the brown haired guy, now watching TV in the corner of the room. "And this is Christopher, or Chris." Chris had dirty blonde hair, and seemed a little younger than Steven and Elliot. I recognized him as the guy who warned me last night.  
"Hey." He said, I smiled back. _They **really **can't be that bad..  
_"Do you guys know where I can find dr. Crane?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'll take you to him." Chris said and stood up. I followed him up the stairs.  
It was a pretty big house, a lot of rooms downstairs, and even more upstairs..  
"Thanks for helping us last night.." I said, when I knew we were alone.  
"No problem, just don't get out of that room unless the boss tells you to, okay?" I nodded.

He knocked on one of the doors.  
Crane opened the door.  
"She wants to speak to you, sir." Chris said.  
Crane looked at me for a couple of seconds. "Come in."  
He closed the door behind me.  
"What is it?" He sat down on one of the many chairs, his room was _huge._  
"I need medication, but I don't know what I'm taking.. I mean, names and stuff. Joker said that you might know.."  
"Where do you take medication for?" He took off his glasses.  
I sighed. "Shezzana and I are both taking the pill, and I need medication for my psychosis."  
"Psychosis?"  
"Yes.." Again, I stared at my feet.  
"Ah, okay, well, I'll see what I can do, I think I can get acces to your medical record. You'll have your medication within a couple of days."  
"What about Shezzana?"  
"Same. But I really have to get back to work." He stood up and let me out.  
"Thanks.." He smiled and closed the door behind me.


End file.
